Receivers are used in wired or wireless data communications. In some networks, whether for mobile phone, Internet, Voice-Over-Internet-Protocol (“VOIP”), data centers, and other networks, a clock signal is inferred from the data. In such applications, receivers use clock and data recovery (“CDR”) to obtain a recovered clock from transmitted data. This transmitted data may be sent in short burst packets, where each packet includes a preamble followed by data payload. Packets may be driven from transmitters on networks with different phases relative to one another. Receivers with CDR may be configured to track each new burst of data, and this tracking may have a time limit limited by length of a preamble. Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide fast locking CDR for a burst mode.